The Squirrel meets an interesting Mage.
"Hmm I'm bored bu then again I'm Always bored" Cloud says to himself as he sits there looking up at clouds. Today was an off for him forcefully put on him by Numair. Numair had decided enough was Enough and throw Cloud out of the guild for today. This was because Cloud had decided to face one of the mages in the guild and critically injured him and Numair was tired of it. "Such a party pooper, Numair is why can't he let me have some fun around the guild at least Let me face Terra or Asa but Every time I ask Its an Instant no to the face from either him or Asa." Cloud says yawning as he sits up looking around. "hmm well i guess i can go look for some entertainment huh? whats that strong amount of Magic Power i sense" Cloud says sensing a really strong Mage Nearby. "better go check it out then because I'm intrigued." Cloud then transforms into a small brown and goes to investigate. The mage Cloud went to check out was none other Marekō Ankai,The Dark Phoenix, A mage renowned for his use of his unique version of Darkness magic. Marekō was walking today bored and kinda irritated from his Guild. Ever since he joined he seemed to be constantly challenged by dark mages or mages wanting to check his magic and skill. He usually ignored them but sometimes he did take their challenges and ultimately to his credit he would destroy them quickly. Cloud in his Squirrel form Climbed up onto Marekō's Shoulder and began to telepathically talk to him. hello there Young Mage I'm sure this would come as an annoyance to you but i could sense your immense amount of magic from that hill over there and well from one powerful mage to another i would like to fight because i bored Cloud said as he then hopped off his shoulder. Cloud then began to shine as he returned to his normal form. "Hmm Thats interesting most would ask to face me for my seeming powerful strength or to my annoyance sometimes because i scare away every human within 50 meters so I guess I'll take your offer then Mr?" Marekō replied. " SO I'll take your offer and I'll start the Duel" Marekō said as Darkness began to surround his body. Suddenly Marekō moved behind Cloud at incredible speed and kicked him directly aimed at his head. Cloud just as quick as his opponent blocked the kick with his hand. The kicks power seemed to destroy the surrounding area causing a crater but Clouds Hand was unfazed. "Hmph A darkness User i see and that's a nice Technique its similar to Holy Body Magic Meteor but unfortunately for you I'm no ordinary human" Cloud said as dodged kicked after kicked coming from the super fast Marekō who had after the first kicked moved around to kick again. "That's for sure most people can't dodge my speed when i Use Dark Meteor But lets see how well you handle then this Darkness Phoenix Blast " Marekō says as he quickly moves behind Cloud with his Hands pointed towards him. Then a huge blast of Darkness come out of Marekō's hands, The blasts size was about eight meters in diameter. Cloud Smirked and then suddenly vanished right as the blast would of hit him. He reappeared right above Marekō with his hands holding two orbs of pure eternano in his hands. He then threw them both Near Marekō causign them both to Explode into a giant explosion of Eternano. Marekō not expecting the sudden explosion was hit by it causing some damage. "ouch that hurt I didn't expect someone to be able to match my speed but i have a question how did you do it?" Marekō asked as the dust from the massive explosions cleared around him. Marekō seemed to be unfazed by the damage he had just taken. "Hmph not that it matters anyways I'm having to much fun to care." Marekō then summoned a ton of Darkness and then snapped his fingers. "Darkness Phoenix Chains" Suddenly a bunch of blackish purple colored chains come forth from the Darkness around him and shot towards Cloud. Cloud simply jumped up to dodge the first Chain to reach him and spun in mid air to dodge the the second and third. "hmph amusing", Cloud said as he blocked a fourth chain by creating a strong barrier of Eternano, Which he then used to block the next wave of five chains all coming at him at once sending them scattering as they break apart. "Life Break" cloud says as he moves his hand forward in arc like motion as he lands on the ground. Suddenly all the magical darkness chains dispersed into eternano as if Cloud had somehow forced them all to become eternano again. Marekō looked shocked for a moment then got back to serious mode. He then jumped up and flew in the air as he brought his hands together in a circular motion. "Darkness Phoenix Secret Art Darkness Overload" He said as he finally as slid his hands apart. Suddenly a giant Blast like Explosion of darkness came form underneath Cloud thois blast had the power of a jupiter cannon with a radius of 10 meters. Most people wouldn't survive a full blown Jupiter Cannon at point Zero range Marekō knew this but he had some strange sense that Cloud would survive it. ANd to clouds credit as the dust and darkness blast cannon cleared Cloud stood there seemingly unfazed. "Hmph you sure are something Incredible alright most people can't dodge that yet alone survive that attack but you seemed to have survived that attack and come out unscathed as well." Marekō said to cloud as he floated down panting a little. Cloud then spoke saying,"well it wasn't easy i had to use a technique i normally don't use and it wasted a lot of magic power Its called Life Pause it allows me to slow down my perception of time incredibly". Cloud then showed how he did the spell. He would make a symbol of infinity by moving his finger in the shape of the symbol. "Hmph but it won't work right now because I don't want it to and this is my more advanced version of it to boot that was a really strong attack though and you entertained me quite well so whats your name friend", Cloud said holding out his hand for a hand shake. Marekō went over and shook Cloud's Hand "my name Marekō Ankai but you can call me Dark i prefer that you call me that actually", Marekō said. "May i ask for your name friend?" "Ahh my name's Cloud Moana and but since im guessing you were raised by the Phoenix you probably know me as the Man with no limit", Cloud said giving a title he had long since stopped using in the last 50 years. Suddenly Marekō bowed to Cloud instantly. "the Man without limits sorry for not realizing who you were, when i spent my time with the phoenix they mentioned you a lot especially the Phoenixes of Darkness they seemed to greatly Revere you", Marekō said as he then got up. "they also said you hated bowing. Cloud waved at both the bowing and the apology. "Its fine I've longed since gotten rid of that title and that was me like 75 years ago when i faced Demons and protected the Phoenixes for a time I'm now known as The Squirrel mage of Harpy Wing. And if i remember correctly you are a part of Dragon Gunfire a guild alliance with mine." "you are correct there i have recently joined Dragon Gunfire and to be honest i am kinda irritated and unused to guild life so i thought i would come out for a little time to myself that is when i got to meet you and you asked to fight me out of boredom. and what a small fight it was i hadn't faced anyone who could last that long or withstand that much of my attacks in a long while thank you for the experience but i must know really go" Marekō says as he suddenly turns around and leaves to go back to the guild he is in. "Hmph that was quite Entertaining i hope i meet you again and get to spar against you again," cloud says waving bye at his new friend. Cloud then lays back down on the grass and falls asleep. "Hmph i can't believe that He actually found someone able to withstand his strength I'm amazed heh", Numair says having walked over to check up on Cloud but seeing him fight someone he decided to wait a little since he too sensed Marekō's magic power. "I guess ill go then" Numair then leaves leaving Cloud to himself.